A hyperspectral image is a dataset that contains spatial information along two axes (similar to a conventional image) but also includes a large number of wavelength channels, in contrast to a conventional image, which typically has only one to three color channels. Hyperspectral images may contain useful information about spatially varying molecular content, and can also be used for multiplexed detection of fluorescent labels. A problem with most hyperspectral imaging hardware implementations is that the data collection tends to be slow, typically requiring some type of scanning across one of the spatial axes or along the wavelength axis. This can be a limitation for capturing rapid dynamics or motion, for example, in imaging flow cytometry, or studies of cell signaling dynamics or protein diffusion. Another limitation in some schemes involving fluorescence detection is that many of the emitted photons are not detected, potentially leading to problems with photo-bleaching of the sample before an adequate signal has been collected.